marvel_smurffandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Smurftastic (Reed Smurf, Earth-3)
Mr.Smurftastic 'or Reed Smurf is the leader of the Smurftastic 4. History Mr.Smurftastic was orignally a Smurf he alond with Sue Smurfette, Johnny Smurf and Ben Smurf were sent by Papa Smurf to test out AeroSmurf(Airplane) made by Handy. Sadly, Garglemel was testing out a formula that would give him extrordinary powers and the band of smurfs were infected instead, the plane crashed and Reed gained the power to change his shape. Powers Powers Gifted supersmurf powers by a power formula bombarding his body. '''Hyper-Intelligence:'Mr.Smurftastic's natural mental abilities were greatly augmented by the Formula that gave him his powers. '''Plasticity: Mr.Smurftastic possesses the ability to convert the mass of his entire body into a highly malleable state at will. How his body's respiration and circulatory systems function at these distorted extremes is as yet unknown. Mr.Smurftastic can alter his form in a matter of seconds, often much less (depending on the complexity of the shape), and revert to his normal humanoid shape within a similar time. The greater the distance he stretches or the more extended the size of the object he becomes, the weaker his overall strength becomes. Mr.Smurftastic's transformation to a malleable state is reflexive and nearly instantaneous: if he was at his normal form and taken unaware by machine gun fire, his body would still absorb the bullets' impact through radical deformation. Mr.Smurftastic's skin is virtually impervious to laceration or punctures unless he willfully relaxes his reflexive control over small areas of his body. In that case, scalpels and ordinary needles can penetrate his skin. *'Dense Flesh:' Due to the great malleability and elasticity of his molecular structure, Mr. Smurftastic is able to absorb the impact of any type of man-made ballistic projectile by deforming his body along the path of the projectile's trajectory at the point of initial impact. **'Contain Explosions:' Mr Smurftastic may use his elastic form to contain explosions by enveloping them and allowing their force to expand him. He can enclose and absorb the energy of a large explosive. Such shocks to his system are physically exhausting. **'Redirect Projectiles:' After his body absorbs the kinetic energy of a ballistic projectile's impact, Mr.Smurtastic can expel the object back along its trajectory by flexing his body like a trampoline if he is adequately braced. *'Elongation:' Mr. Smurftastic can extend his limbs, torso, or neck to great distances: the maximum length he can distend before his body segments become painful is about 1,500 feet. (Although he can extend discrete body parts, such as a single finger, an ear, or an eye, he seldom if ever isolates such parts in his elongations.) **'Grappling:' Mr. Smurftastic may restrain opponents very efficiently by using his elastic form to entangle them. **'Movement:' Mr. Smurftastic can move at great speeds by stretching to his destination. *'Shape Changing:' Mr. Smurftastic can stretch, deform, expand, or compress his entire body or parts thereof into any contiguous shape he can imagine for a variety of uses: **'Imitation:' Mr. Smurftastic may alter his basic physical features, allowing him to take on the appearance of any other man with similar hair and skin tone. **'Canopy, Parachute or Sheath:' He can extend his body in two directions, creating a canopy, parachute, or sheath, its thickness determined by the extent of its distention. **'Gliding:'He can transform himself into aerodynamic shapes such as parachutes or hang-gliders. In this form he can support an additional 1000 pounds. **'Cushion:' He may form his elastic form into a trampoline and other cushion-like objects, allowing him to safely catch falling people and objects. **'Sling Shot:' He may use his elastic form as a slingshot to hurl objects with great force. **'Geometric Shapes:' He can compress his body into the shape of a solid sphere, a cylinder, a cube, a toroid, and a rectangular prism: he can assume the shape of any solid that he can envision clearly, of a volume no greater than 1.7 cubic feet (a sphere about 18 inches in diameter). He can generate thin-walled shapes that enclose great volumes of space. **'Fist Weapons:'He may form his fists into large hammers, maces…etc, which improve his physical effectiveness in hand-to-hand combat. **'Bouncing Ball:'He can transform himself into any of a number of resilient shapes, such as balls or springs that allow him to leap or bounce great distances. **'Two-Dimensionality:'He can flatten himself to the thickness of an average sheet of typing paper (.0035 inch) or narrow himself to a diameter small enough to pass through the eye of a #10 beading needle (about .045 x .06 inches). **'Infiltration:' He can lower his body’s cohesion to such an extent that he can actually flow through minute openings. **'Open Locks:' He may form his fingers into various types of keys, allowing him to open most forms of mechanical locks. **'Wind Generation:' He may form his hands into fans, allowing him to generate wind by twirling them at great speeds. **'Semi-Solid Liquid State:'He can willfully reduce his body into an almost liquid state in order to flow out of small cracks or passages, even through needle-sized holes. Trivia *He was based of Reed Richards of the Fantastic 4. Category:Smurftastic 4 Category:Earth-3 Category:Heroes